felinusfandomcom-20200214-history
Antirezin
Antirezin is a Dwarven superalloy that is created and controlled solely by the diminutive Dwarves. It is quite literally a glory of all glories metal, being non-toxic, extremely strong, moderately light, and has a moderate heat resistance. It is also virtually unbendable, which can be nullified if it is dipped with a temporary oxidation solution for easier casting, and does not dull when cast into a sword blade. It is unknown how this alloy is made, as the only ones who know of it's process refuse to say anything about it. Metals known to be used in its creation include Iron, zinc, copper, small amounts of lead, tungsten, and adamant, which is where most of the mystery lies. Tungsten has a notoriously high heat resistance, while lead and copper in comparison are very easy to melt. When mixing Liquid Tungsten with Liquid copper it can cause the copper to evaporate and the tungsten to solidify. This technically means making a true alloy of these metals is impossible, although multiple methods exist that allows one to combine them through non-traditional methods, which is known formally as a Metal Matrix Composition. Somehow, Dwarves, the greatest race ever known to metalwork, are able to melt these metals down, including Adamant, to create a superalloy that is perfect for every application that it is put in, with enough supply to curve a monopoly off the material and grow rich from the money that they earn. Because they control the monopoly, it is considered illegal to sell Antirezin in pure form, which keeps it's price high despite it's high supply, and is considered a very valuable black market commodity if you can actually get the chance to sell it. Uses Two different variations of the metal exist, the first being Brass in color and being used more in an industrial role, the second being bronze and instead known particularly well for it's usage in blades and bullets. the metalwork of both forms of the same metal is somewhat different, causing the distinction of color and economic usage, with brass Antirezin using more zinc and less lead, while bronze Antirezin is known for using more Iron, Adamant, copper, and tungsten. * Brass Antirezin is used in frame the basic design of Clamp boots because of it's mechanical reliability. * Bronze Antirezin is used in specialized Anti-Armor High Penetration (AAHP) rounds and is one of the few materials capable of penetrating Ferpyra Hide, likely a property that it gains from the Adamant in it's makeup. * The blade of the Daggerfell gauntlet is usually made of some form of heavily milled steel, although some people have made personal adaptions that use one form or another of the dwarven superalloy. * The lost blade known as Laban's sword is believed to have had its original hardened steel blade melted down and incorporated into a hardened bronze Antirezin blade laced with carbon nanotubes by dwarves in the Americas at some unknown time. the Book of Mormon states that it is a blade made of "The most fine steel," yet modern interpretations always depict the blade as having a bronze colored blade with a steel-colored rip pattern running down it's body, and a golden hilt with a piece of cast Llumence stone embedded in the hilt. (Which is interesting, as though it is easy to embed Llumence in a material, casting it is considered impossible.)